SoMa NSFW Week 2015
by Dragons4ever
Summary: Fills for SoMa NSFW Week 2015, though very incomplete.


**A/N: Only did three days for NSFW week this year, so decided to put them all in one chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Obviously, very NSFW warnings.**

* * *

 **Long Distance**

Soul sighed as he watched his meister keep her nose in her book as the train moved steadily over the European countryside.

Another pre-kishin killed, another mission complete. Time to relax as they headed back to a city with an airport on a long train ride.

Well, it _would_ be time to relax if Maka would actually put away her book (another tome on the composition of souls no less!) and enjoy the calm before all the paperwork started. Ah, the joys of being a death scythe.

They were travelling in an old-fashioned train, complete with separate compartments and faded upholstery. He sat facing forward, elbow up on the window sill watching the world go by as Maka sat facing backwards, towards him. At least they had a compartment to themselves.

Soul tried to entertain himself with simply looking out the window and tapping a little rhythm out on his knee. His ipod has died early on the trip (and Maka had chided him for not putting it on charge the night before) so he was left with the relative silence of the train.

Soon enough though he was bored to tears and lets his eyes wander to his meister.

His pretty, talented, stubborn meister who still had her head down in her book. They weren't even in school anymore, why was she reading it?!

Carefully, slowly, so he would not automatically get brained, he nudged her foot with his.

Her gaze flicked up to meet his briefly and he smiled as charmingly as he could. Her lips twitched up a little, like she was holding back a smile, before turning back to her reading.

He gnawed on his lip and nudged her again.

This time she graced him with a verbal response. "Yes?"

"I'm bored."

She shook her head and said, "I _told_ you to charge your ipod last night."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't change anything _now_ , does it?" He pressed his face harder against his propped up fist and grinned crookedly, in the way he knew she liked. "Wanna talk at least?"

He actually did not expected her to then close her book and put it down beside her, so when she did and asked him what he wanted to talk about, he was left floundering.

After a moment of ' _shit what now'_ , he came up with the pathetic: "Are we going to change our training routine?"

He had hoped it would inspire her to rattle on about techniques and time management ideas so that he could simply watch her talk, but she turned it on him (with a smug enough smile for him to know she knew exactly what she was doing) and asked, "Why? Do you think we should?"

He blinked. "Uh. Flexibility…is good? Sticking to one routine too long can lead to complacency and stagnation, right?"

She hummed and grinned, hiding her smile behind a propped up hand. "It can, yes. What do you think we should include in a new routine?"

She was enjoying watching him squirm, and while he hated that he had brought it upon himself, he was happy to at least have her attention.

"Um, well. We could try and factor in some more acrobatics, and maybe reach out to Stein for guidance on death scythe specific techniques? Oh, and, uh, also—."

As Soul hesitantly listed the names of various moves they could try, he was unaware that Maka had tuned out what he was saying and was merely enjoying watching him fumble through it.

It was cute. He was hot. She did not want to talk about training anymore.

She rose from her seat and he silenced himself, backtracking quickly to see if he had said anything wrong. His brain was quickly muted however, when she sat back down _in his lap_.

"Hi," he blurted, shocked though not unwelcoming to the sudden turn of events, grabbing her hips without thought.

She grinned and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging them a little. "Hello."

After a moment to admire a flustered weapon, Maka leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Soul had not expected this turn of events. At all. He had been content to engage in simple talk and wait for any smooches (or more) until they got home or to a hotel. But this did not mean that he did not return her kisses enthusiastically, moving his hands from her hips to what could be considered ass territory and encourage her to move against him.

After tasting his tongue, she let his mouth go so he could trail it down her neck, nosing her shirt collar out of the way so he could get to the junction where neck met shoulder. Thank god she had unbuttoned the top button earlier.

Maka gasped a little when his teeth worried her skin gently, and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging until he groaned and squeezed her butt. She could already feel the increase in volume in his pants, and though, admittedly, it had been a while, she was still proud to have such an effect on her weapon so quickly.

Soul licked back up her neck and she tugged on his hair again, directing him back to her mouth so they could seal their lips together.

In the midst of their make-out, his hands travelled under her skirt and kneaded her bare ass, tucking his fingers under her panties.

"Mmmaka," he hummed. "Are we…?"

She giggled a little and breathed, "Do you want to?"

He pressed his lips against hers again and moved his hands so his thumbs could dig into her inner thighs.

When they parted again to breathe he whispered, "If you want to."

She nodded, having already made up her mind before she even got into his lap. "I do."

He had a moment to grin before their mouths were sealed again and her hands smoothed down his chest to fumble with his belt buckle while he toyed with her panties.

Just as she was about to unzip his jeans, there was a knock at the door of their compartment.

"Excuse me?" a heavily accented voice called out from behind the frosted glass in the door. "Is anyone in there?"

Maka and Soul both shared a frantic look before she scrambled out of his embrace, sat down beside him, and gave him her book to hide his erection once he had re-buckled his belt.

"Co-come in!" she called in return and hoped she was not flushing as bad as she felt like she was. Soul's crimson face did not give her much hope.

A wiry man with a thick moustached opened the door to their compartment and poked his head in.

"Ah, pardon me, would you mind if I sat in here with you? Everywhere else is so crowded," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Maka smiled weakly. "Not at all."

The man grinned and entered, closing the door behind him. Once his bag was settled above their heads he sat opposite to them.

"I think, by your accents, you are American, yes?" he said, still grinning.

Maka could only nod and Soul stared out the window and tried to hide his still burning face.

"Ah, a most interesting country! I have never been but I hope one day to go! Where abouts in America are you two from?"

And for the rest of the train journey—because of course they were going to the same place—the man sat with them and asked them various questions about their lives.

Eventually Soul's boner went away, though his embarrassment did not. And getting off the train did nothing to relieve his blue balls, because then they got straight on a plane courtesy of Kid to fly back home.

In the end he almost wished he had just let Maka read. The boredom would have been less torture.

However, at least Maka was equally frustrated, so in the end it lead to phenomenal post-mission-we're-finally-home sex.

* * *

 **Mouth**

They started out simply cuddling, arms wrapped tightly around each other under their bed sheets. Morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds which were open just a crack. Maka cupped one of Soul's stubbled cheeks gently, rubbing her thumb first over his cheek bone, then gently brushing over his lips.

When her thumb passed over his mouth the second time, he kissed it, just barely pushing his lips against it. She smiled and titled her head forward so she could kiss him properly, though his own affectionate smile made it slightly hard.

Their kisses were gentle at first, barely there brushes of their lips. Soul rubbed her back slowly as they kissed, palming her shoulder blades as the pecks lengthened and she started humming against his mouth.

He moved one hand down to her hip and the other up to cup the back of her neck, and then started turning them over slightly so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

Maka sighed and tangled the fingers of the hand that had been cupping his cheek in his hair. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of hers, the way his rumbles echoed in her chest, and the warmth that passed between them.

The hand on her hip began edging up the little cami she wore to bed, and his feather-light touch tickled her a little as it passed over her ribs. As this happened, her tongue flicked out to slide over his lips and his mouth opened for her, deepening their ongoing kiss.

Eventually though, Maka broke the lip lock as Soul rocked his hips against her accidently.

"Soul," she breathed against his mouth, going a little cross-eyed as she stared up into his heavily hooded eyes right above her.

As always, he practically read her mind. "You wanna…?" he said and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her lips.

She hummed loudly and groped a hand down his back, dragging her nails back up lightly. Soul shivered and pressed his mouth harder against hers for a few moments, groaning lowly, before beginning to pull back.

She whined and wrapped her arms and legs around him securely, pulling him back down, and tugged his mouth back to hers with a hand in his hair.

He chuffed and laughed into her insistent kiss. "Maka," he said as she pressed kiss after kiss to his mouth. "Maka, our underwear. Or we won't be able to do anything."

She whined again and traced his front teeth with her tongue, but then let him go. He sat back on his knees and hurriedly shoved his boxers down as she pushed her hips of the bed to shimmy her panties off, leaving him naked and her in just the hiked up cami.

Soul was back on top of her as quickly as possible, cupping her face with one hand and guiding his dick into her with the other. She hooked her arms under his and dug her nails into his back as he started to move, sighing and panting against the side of his face while he moaned lowly against her cheek. As he slid in and out of her slowly, he pressed wet kisses to her face, trailing them from cheek to jaw then back to her mouth.

They silenced each other with long, deep kisses, moving against each other slowly to draw it all out as long as possible. Maka pressed her knees against his sides as he gripped her hip and ground into her, rubbing her clit with his pubic bone.

As their pleasures mounted together they stopped kissing so they could breathe, though their mouths stayed so close that their lips brushed as they panted. The only sounds in their room was their breathing, the rustle of the bedsheets, and the occasional low moan.

Heat built in Maka's blood to unimaginable levels, till she felt like she would combust. Soul's movements were perfect, and the sounds of his pleasure wound her tighter. The sound he made when she bit his lip drove her over the edge violently.

She whimpered and pressed her open mouth against the corner of his as her orgasm washed through her. A few slow pumps later, Soul followed, breath choked as he mashed his forehead against hers, twitching and clutching whatever part of her he could.

Once they started to come down from their highs, Soul peppered the side of her face with small pecks, whispering her name in awe.

After she caught his mouth for a tender kiss, she said softly, "I love you."

He smiled lovingly and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Dance**

The first thing she realised was that Soul had no idea what he was doing to her.

The second was that this was going to drive her steadily crazy.

The music was slow and sensual, as were his movements as they danced languidly around the living room, having pushed the couch and coffee table out of the way. His body radiated heat next to hers and the hand on her waist was burning her to the bone.

But he did not know that. He was perfectly oblivious to his effect on her. He thought they were just practising their dancing for an upcoming treaty event, featuring long speeches, networking with civilians and witches alike, and plenty of ballroom dancing.

Maka tried to restrain the urge to sigh as Soul grinned boyishly at her and twirled her around. He was too hot in the tight fitting t-shirt that showed off how broad his shoulders had grown, and he was too sweet with the boyish grin turning into a tender smile as he reeled her back in to press almost completely against his chest.

He was going to be the death of her, he was just too much!

"Hey," he whispered after he tugged her even closer with the hand on the small of her back. "You OK?"

She clenched her thighs together as his voice rumbled through his chest and into hers, echoing in her soul. "Yeah, "I'm fine," she breathed.

He stopped their dancing and cupped her cheek with the hand that had been clasped around hers. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed, we cans top if you're getting tired."

The man was so oblivious is pained her and she almost whimpered as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Soul—"

He shushed her softly as he mistook her desperate whine as protest for being told to slow down. "It's OK to take a breath every now and then Maka. You've been doing a lot of work lately. Maybe we should talk to Kid about taking a vacation, burning out isn't cool."

She thumped her head against his shoulder and groaned. Her weapon so such an idiot. She heard him mutter something like 'stubborn over-achievers' as they swayed to the low music, and debated whether stomping on his foot would get her point across that he had completely missed the mark.

It almost surprised her that he had read her completely wrong, but then they had only been having sex for a month now. Maybe he still had trouble reconciling the 'Prudish Maka Albarn' image people apparently had of her with the reality that she was definitely hot for her weapon. Dumbass. She should probably help him with that.

She pulled away from his chest and stared up at him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Soul," she said sternly, ensuring she had his complete attention.

He hummed and massaged small circles into her back, which did nothing to stem her desire for him.

"You're an idiot."

Before he had a chance to reply, she leaned up and smashed her mouth to his. He yelped slightly and flailed an arm before she started pushing him towards the nearest wall, pressing him back against it roughly.

As his back hit the wall, he got over his surprise and started responding to her eager mouth, grabbing a handful of her ass for good measure. She moved from his lips to his neck and bit the junction where throat met shoulder, shivering as he groaned.

"You are an oblivious moron," she growled. "I hate you."

He barked out a laugh before moaning when her hands smoothed quickly down his chest to his crotch, where he was already rising to attention. "So-sorry? I didn't know— _fuck_."

She smirked as she pumped him inside his boxers. "I know, that's why you're oblivious." As an afterthought she added, "You ass."

He spun them so she was pressed against the wall and with hands cradling her jaw, pulled her mouth back up to his. She nipped at his lip, desperate to show him just how frustrated she was because of him.

"Just for the record," he panted as he pulled her hand from his pants and hooked on of her legs over his hip to grind against her. "So you don't brain me later, I totally didn't plan this."

However, Maka no had no intention of discussing it anymore, so she stuck her tongue in his mouth and pushed his hips harder against hers with a hand on his ass. Soon though, the tension grew too much for her and she pulled away from his mouth.

"Fuck me," she commanded, and started tugging at the waistband of his pants.

Soul grinned and blurted, "Fuck yeah," before hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties under her skirt and pulling them down her legs.

Once she stepped out of her underwear, he threw them somewhere behind him, and once his pants and boxers were passed his knees, they just let them pool at his ankles. She jumped up into his arms and he pressed her against the wall, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he grabbed handfuls of her firm butt.

Before he pushed into her though, he rubbed his bare length against her slit, groaning into her neck as she moaned breathily next to his ear.

"You're really wet," he sighed, bucking up against her. "So hot."

"Soooo-mmmm, _please_ ," she cried.

Without another word he guided himself up into her and started rolling his hips.

She sighed into his ear, thrill dancing down her spine as he moaned. It felt so good, so hard, so hot, it was starting to make her brain short-circuit, so much so that she was unaware of how vocal she was being.

"Fuuu-fuck, Soul, _haaaaah_." She could hardly catch her breath but she tried moving her hips in rhythm with his.

He pushed her against the wall harder, pinning her with his hips as he thrust into her, choking on his breath as he chanted her name brokenly.

Her voice turned breathy as the heat building in her core turned into a white-hot coil, twisting tighter and tighter, ready to snap at any moment. What pushed her over the edge was Soul tumbling over first, crying out her name desperately as he twitched and spilled inside her. Her moan was silent as her walls clenched wonderfully and pleasure flooded her mind, head titled back as heat shot through her.

As she started to come down from her high, she pulled his face away from her neck and pecked his lips gently. He let her down so she could stand and they both leaned against the wall as their breathing slowed and returned to normal.

As it did, he whined and pressed his face into her neck. "Ugghhh, my arms hurt. Why are you so heavy? Whoever thought wall sex was a good idea?"

She laughed tiredly and pinched him in the side, though light enough that he only scowled and batted her hand away. "Baby."

He nipped at her neck teasingly. "Shut up."


End file.
